


Spoiler Couple

by Ax0reading



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But Also Could be Romance If You want it to be, Canon Compliant, Humor, M/M, Not Romance, Other, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ax0reading/pseuds/Ax0reading
Summary: Sehun, aka Spoiler KING has been going wild for the upcoming Exo-SC album. Chanyeol wants to join in too -- but unlike the Golden Maknae, Chanyeol is not safe from punishment.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 24





	Spoiler Couple

**Author's Note:**

> SeChan said SM Marketing team WHOMST this comeback and I am living for it

His heart was pounding like it was trying to jump right out of his chest. He was going to be in so much trouble. Man, oh man, were they going to be in so much trouble. Not that they weren’t already – the increasing vitriol in the glares they were receiving from the PR team, the panicked squeaks the managers let out whenever either of them picked up their phone. Chanyeol himself started sweating each time he saw that notification on his phone – ‘oohsehun just posted a photo.’ 

To be fair to Chanyeol, he certainly didn’t think he deserved to be lumped into this mess. He had been a good boy. Taking directions well from the MV director and sitting still as the stylist noonas bustled around him for each scene change. He was slightly insulted he was included as a part of the SC duo (no not SeChan but Spoiler Couple) according to management. Sure… he didn’t exactly stop Sehun from taking those pictures…or uploading them… or taking even more pictures. And he’s probably just as responsible as the other members for raising Sehun to think he was the untouchable, invincible little shit he is today – the Golden Maknae of SM. 

It was a little bit funny though, to see their maknae get away with as much as he does. It had been several days of Sehun uploading almost daily to Instagram spoile- ahem – sneak peaks of the upcoming Exo-SC album and there seemed to be no stopping him. Chanyeol almost felt a little envious. He himself had always been a little more by the books; never crossing the line without permission and making sure to follow all instructions well. Chanyeol was a Good Boy. 

But… lately Sehun’s cackle each time he uploaded another picture and seeing aeries going crazy in the comments was making the little green monster in Chanyeol peek its head. He wanted to feel that same excitement too. Plus, he was getting really tired of Sehun calling him a wuss for not doing anything. He wasn’t really brave enough to make a post, but a temporary story should be fine right? Management couldn’t be too angry if it disappeared soon right? Ignoring the reality of screenshots Chanyeol quickly went over to Sehun who was shooting on top of a truck for his MV scene. Before he could back out, Chanyeol opened Instagram and raised his phone to take a signature peace sign Chanyeol picture, Sehun’s frame a tiny splat in the very corner. Without thinking too much, he added to his Insta story and shoved his phone back into his pocket. 

A few minutes later he heard a loud “whoop!” right before 6 feet of mischief and mayhem crashed into his side.

“Aigoo, my dongsaeng, I’m so proud of you! Look who finally grew a pair!”

“Shut up, brat.”

“You’re gonna be in SO much trouble. I cannot wait!”

Just as Sehun wheezed that out between fits of hysterical giggles, Chanyeol’s phone started to buzz with an incoming call. The pair looked at the screen to see ‘Baekhyunnie calling’ which caused Sehun to fold in on himself as he devolved into silent, seal laughter. 

Steeling himself, he answered with a timid, “hel-hello…?”

“Traitor!” 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at the floor, “Baekhyun don’t be mad. Sehun dared me to do it!”

“I thought I could at least trust you Chanyeol-ah, Junmyeon hyung is going to kill me for not reigning you two in!”

“I swear, this was the only one. Just this made me feel like I was going to have a heart attack, I’m done, I promise.”

“…what about Sehun?”

Chanyeol glanced over to the person in question to see him with his phone out swiping through filters, “uhm, he may be uploading a picture as we speak.”

Chanyeol heard a bone deep sigh echo through the phone. This was a sound he had gotten used to hearing from Junmyeon as he’d run after them all the past 10 years, now as defacto leader, Baekhyun had mastered it too.

“…when Junmyeon calls hyperventilating and screaming at you guys, do me a favor and tell him I scolded you lots and tried my best to stop this ok?”

“Sure thing Baekhyun-ah.” 

Chanyeol ended the call and went to sit back down in the makeup chair for touchups before his scene. Just as he had seated himself, his and a few more phones in the room pinged followed by pained groans from their managers. Taking his phone out with trembling fingers, he looked to find:

‘Oohsehun has just posted a photo’


End file.
